


Out of the Closet

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Winnie-the-Pooh - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has come out of the closet and it changes the Hundred Acres Wood for ever</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Comment Fic on LJ, dark prompts, prompt as summary

Pooh Bear was confused. There had been a lot of talk about Piglet coming out of the closet and how disgraceful it was. Rabbit had been practically apoplectic and Eeyore had told everyone he saw how “he knew it must be the case, no-one should be surprised”. As far as Pooh knew, Piglet hadn’t actually been in a closet. He’d seen him every day and he was fairly sure he would have noticed if Piglet had been missing because he was in a closet. And even if he had been, surely they should be glad that he’d found his way back out again. In the end Pooh went to see Owl.

“My dear Pooh Bear,” Owl told him. “It is truly dreadful. Piglet will never be able to hold his head up again in the One Hundred Acre Woods. Kanga has forbidden Roo to even talk to him. It would probably best if Piglet moves out altogether.”

“But why?” Pooh asked. “What exactly has Piglet done?”

Owl looked embarrassed and made various half noises, which Pooh completely failed to understand, so repeated his question.

“He desires intimate male companions,” Owl finally said, as he tried to push Pooh out through his front door.

“Oh,” replied Pooh. “I know that. He and I have been doing that for months. And sometimes Tigger joins us for a threesome.”


End file.
